Poof! There it is!
by MunkGuy213
Summary: Foop and Poof have yet another clash this time at sports.


One day at Anti-Fairy's castle.

"Foop! Stop eating that junk food this instant young man!" Demanded Anti-Cosmo. Foop was eating a jar a cookies.

"Oh please what does an incapbiliable baffoon like you know about..." Foop then blew up.

"Father, I stand corrected." Foop handed Anti-Cosmo the jar.

"Foop you need to get to into sports you can become as big and evil like the rest of us anti-fairies." Said Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda came in busting down the door.

"Hi darl'ins I'm back, heeuuy,heeuuy." Laughed Anti-Wanda as she ate and a sandwich with her feet. Foop raised a brow.

"You were saying father?"

"Well...discluding your idiotic mother." Sighed Anti-Cosmo.

"Besides sports are the best way to learn evil espically dodgeball which was one of my favorite." Said Anti-Cosmo. He poofed up a dodgeball

"Heads up dear."

"Owwwch!"

"Owhowho! That's always my favorite part!" Chuckled Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Wanda ate the ball.

"Very well father I will try out for one of these things you call sports." Groaned Foop rolling his eyes.

"That's my evil boy!"

"Heads up!" Anti-Cosmo threw a dodgeball at Foop sending him flying.

At school in the gym Foop was standing in a line.

"It had to be basketball." Sighed Foop facepalming himself.

"Alright square head you're up." Said the coach. Foop stood there with his hands out as he was tossed the ball. Everyone watched as he tribbled underneath his legs doing a flip and then dunking it in.

"I say that was fun." Said Foop feeling a little enterained. Suddenly Goldie appeared.

"Foop that was so cool." Said Goldie.

"Wait you thought that that was _cool_?" Asked Foop.

"Course Foop."

"She even said my name!" He exclaimed. From a distance Poof saw Goldie watching Foop shoot hoops. When he saw this he went up to them.

"Poof! Poof!(What's going on here?)" Snapped Poof.

"Oh hey Poof, I was just watch'in Foop shot some of'em hoops, and he is amaz'in!" Excalimed Goldie.

"Poof! Poof!(Ohh yeah watch this!)" Poof snatched the ball from Foop. Poof steady himself on his knees as Goldie and Foop watched him attempt shooting a basket. Poof accicdently dropped the ball and landed inside the hoop. Goldie and Foop laughed as they walked away.

"Grrrgh!" Poof growled under his breath grinding his teeth and clenching his fists with his strand of hair puffing out like a train. At home Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy were croguet.

"For the last time Cosmo you hit the ball with the hammer!" Explained Timmy.

"Ohhhh okay." Cosmo hit the ball with the hammer as the ball went through the wickets.

"Cosmo you did it!" Cheered Timmy.

Wanda poofed back into herself from a stick.

"Congraulations Cosmo..."

_BOOM!_

"Uhh Cosmo wasn't that your ball?" Timmy recalled pointing to a green ball.

"No, that's a grenade." Said Cosmo.

"That is your ball you idiot! You shot me with the grenade!" Shouted Wanda.

"Hehehe, hey looks Poof's here!" Cosmo zipped to the floating door to greet him.

"So how's my little ball of happiness?" Asked Cosmo. Poof burped and a lightning bolt struck Cosmo. Poof turned himself into a fish then went inside the bowl slaming the castle door shut.

"That went well." Said Cosmo.

"Poof, honey are you okay?" Asked Wanda. A grenade popped in front of Wanda.

"Not again!" Wanda was sent flying against the wall.

"Poof I think I know what is wrong, you're feeling heartbroke, I have once been there too." Said Timmy. Poof came out of the fish bowl and laid both of them on Timmy's bed.

"It was a while back.."

"I'll never forget you Trixe!" Cried Timmy as he fell from a cliff.

"Trixe!" Timmy was shot out from a cannon.

"Trixe!" Timmy shoved Trixe from a death beam.

"Trixe!" Timmy took a bite from a bowl filled with Trix cereal.

"After that the bunny stole my cereal I never got it back."

"Poof?(What?)" Poof Arched a brow.

"What I'm trying to say is don't give up on your girl so, keep going and you will finally get her." Said Timmy.

"Poof! Poof!(You're right Timmy.)" Agreed Poof as he hugged his godbrother. Timmy suddenly gasped as he saw a bunny with a trix box.

"Hey it's that bunny! Get back here with my trix you thief!" Demanded Timmy as he chased after him.

The next day Poof went to the gym to pratice basketball. He threw and got dunked in the hoop a couple of times. He was finally ready. In the halls Foop was taking a peaceful sip from a fountain then a hand turned the knob the other way and water soaked Foop's square chest.

"Hey that was so uncalled for, usually I'm the tricking you first then we get into combat!" Recalled Foop.

"Poof! Poof!(Foop I challenge you to a game of basketball tommorrow night)" Declared Poof.

"Don't make me laugh! You already failed once." Chuckled Foop.

"What makes you think you can beat me?" Poof put his hands on his hips flapping his wings and making his poof sound like a chicken in front of everyone.

"Poof! Poof! Poof!(Bok! Bok! Bok!)" Poof teased.

"How dare you make a mockery of me!" Growled Foop as he ate some seeds in a bag.

"Very well I accept your challenge winner takes all!" Stated Foop. They shook on it and went opposite directions.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake, Muahahahaha!" Laughed Foop.

At home Poof arrived at the door. Cosmo and Wanda were standing with their hands on their hips glaring at him.

"Poof where were you young man?" Asked Wanda furiously.

"Poof?(Nowhere.)" Said Poof.

"Hey guys Fairy News is on!" Called Timmy.

"Not now Timmy...wait a second." Wanda turned her head to the TV. Fairy Hart started to announce.

"We're live at Spellementary School I'm Fairy Hart and tommorrow there is yet another Poof-Foop Clash this time at Basketball."

"Poof were you staying at school just so you could pratice basketball?" Questioned Wanda.

"Poof.(Yes.)" Confessed Poof lookng down at the ground.

"Then I'm proud of you sweetie but next time tell us." Said Wanda .

"Poof! Poof!(Okay.)" Repiled Poof as he, Cosmo and Wanda shared a family hug. Foop popped up from a window aiming his bottle at Wanda and Cosmo.

"Oh yes I'm quite proud of you too Poof, proud enough to leave your mother and father out in the open." Chuckled Foop as he fired a beam causing them to change their behavior.

"On second thought for lying to us you're grounded!" Snapped Wanda throwing Poof into the bowl.

"And for some reason we feel blasted by Foop who is trying cheat at the game by firing an angry beam at us you're not going to the tommorrow." Added Cosmo. Timmy spotted Foop outside the window. He opened it.

"Cosmo is right you are behind this, but it doesn't matter anyway you can't use magic to win a competition." Noted Timmy crossing him arms.

"Correcttion mortal, I'm using anti-magic and jarhead forgot to write in _all _fairies."

At Fairy World Jorgeon was in front of a Fairy Gate. Jorgeon was chuckling.

"Ha! Those Anti-Fairies will never." All Anti-Fairies poofed in a flash.

"Darn it!"

"You'll never get away this Cosmo, Wanda I wish..."

"I don't think you'll be wishing anymore." Interrupted Foop. During Timmy's wishing Foop poofed a magic bubble around Timmy.

"Now then if Poof doesn't come to the game which he won't he will have to forefit and the prize will be mine! And you'll be crushed eventually." Said Foop disappearing with Timmy.

"Timmy!" Cried Poof.

The next day the Anti-family has arrived at the gym.

"I can't believe you managed to defeat Poof once and for all and captured Turner you've made your dad proud, Foop." Cried Anti-Cosmo poofing up a hankey.

"Oh father it was nothing." Said Foop.

"Usually I would feel touched but, CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE?" Shouted Timmy pounding on the bubble.

"Don't bother Turner Poof's not here and since he forefitted winner takes all." Stated Anti-Cosmo.

"Dear, guard the boy as Foop and I resume our evil laughing." He and Foop went out of the room laughing as Anti-Wanda kept guard of Timmy.

"Hey Anti-Wanda could you get me out of here?" Asked Timmy.

"Okay dokey heeuy, heeuy." Chuckled Anti-Wanda as she poofed Timmy out of the bubble.

"Thanks." Said Timmy as he ran out of the buliding.

"I gotta get back to earth and fast!" Timmy bumped into a giant boot alarming Jorgeon. He fired a magic beam at Timmy. He dodged the beam just in time.

"Oh Turner causing more trouble I see." Sighed Jorgeon.

"Jorgeon, Poof's..."

"In another fight with Foop blah blah blah we must help him in the basketball match yadda yadda and he must go help him." Guessed Jorgeon.

"Hey how did you know?" Asked Timmy.

"News."

"Oh." Jorgeon slammed his wand on the ground poofing them back to earth.

At Timmy's house Jorgeon shot a magic beam at Wanda and Cosmo. They faced Timmy and Jorgeon awkardly.

"Ooookay what just happened?" Asked Wanda and Cosmo.

"Nevermind that now we need to get Poof so he can play." Said Jorgeon.

"Poof where are you?" Called Wanda. Poof popped up from the bowl. He had his arms crossed and his back turned.

"We didn't mean to punish you honey, can you forgive us?" Asked Wanda. Poof turned his direction and hugged Cosmo and Wanda.

"Uhhh...guys Basketball game? Foop might win remember?" Reminded Timmy.

"Sorry sport!" Said Wanda poofing them to the school. At the gym Foop was standing in the middle of the court waiting for Poof to arrive.

"He'll never make it in time now!" Laughed Foop.

"Poof! Poof!(Hey Foop over here!)" Called Poof. Foop turned his direction oppositely and saw Poof standing with the ball. Poof threw the ball and made the first basket.

"Go Poof!" Cheered Cosmo, Wanda Jorgeon and Timmy.

"It looks like Poof came just in time for the basket, we are now continueing the game." Said Fairy Hart.

"Before we do Mr. Foop would you like anything to say to our audience?"

"Well I..." When Foop was just about to say anything Poof scored another goal.

"Grrrgh! Now it's time I play dirty!" Chuckled Foop. It was his turn to check it. When he got the ball he took out a square football helmetm carrying the ball in one arm and darted shoving Poof out of the way dunking the ball.

"Hey! That's traveling!" Noted Timmy.

"Anti-Fairies don't have to play by the rules Turner so zip it." Said Anti-Cosmo putting a zipper on Timmy's lip.

"And didn't I tell you to guard him?"

"Oh sorry heeuy, heeuyy!" Chuckled Anti-Wanda. Anti-Cosmo pinched in the middle of his nose.

"The game is now tied 9 to 9 one more point and the winner will be victorious!"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck Poof." Said Foop shaking Poof's hands. Little did Poof know there a sensor bomb stuck in his hand. Poof and Foop stood in the middle of the circle as the coach played the ball tossing it up.

"Ready, play!" Foop grabbed the ball and Poof just stood there.

"Poof get the ball!" Called Timmy. Foop was heading sraight for the basket. Poof just fiddle his thumbs.

"I don't get it he's just sitting there." Said Timmy.

"Poof we're all counting on you get the ball!" Begged Wanda. Foop was going for a dunk.

"Poof! Poof!(Bye! Bye!)" Called Poof.

"It's over for you Poof muahahaha!" Just as Foop was diving the bomb on the ball blew up sending Foop crashing into the wall. Poof grabbed the ball the made an easy shot.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted Foop running towards the basket. The timmer beeped and Foop tripped underneath the basket with the ball hitting him on the head.

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda hugged Poof.

"We knew you could it Poof." Said Timmy. Foop came up to Poof and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes congraulations Poof, yadda yadda good game." Said Foop shaking Poof's hand bomb-free.

"Just remember I will be back for Goldie!" Declared Foop shaking his fist in the air.

"That was it? No big reward? Poof was this just for some girl?" Asked Wanda.

"Poof?(Yes.)" Repiled Poof.

"We thought it was something big!" Snapped Anti-Cosmo.

"And it wasn't that big, really." Added Foop. Poof and Foop were thrown into a basket as everyone left except Goldie.

"Hey boys I'm not really interested in 'em basketball anymore." Admitted Goldie.

"See ya." Goldie flew out of the room. Poof and Foop looked at each other.

"Poof! Poof!(Let's never play basketball again.)" Suggested Poof.

"I have heard that." Agreed Foop.


End file.
